BoBoiBot
BoBoiBot is one of the antagonists of BoBoiBoy series' season 3 and one of Adu Du's creations, which was built by him based on BoBoiBoy to destroy and kill him. Personality BoBoiBot is an arrogant, cruel, sadistic, destructive, and merciless robot. He likes to mocking the original BoBoiBoy due his superiority, and is very loyal and steadfast towards Adu Du. However, after Adu Du calling him useless after he become fat after transforming into BoBoiBot Water 2.0, he becomes traitorous and dishonest at him, so he starts to betray him and willing to attack him. Biography BoBoiBot is first seen on episode 14 of season 3 after Adu Du success of collecting a sample of BoBoiBoy's powers, his hair, his tear and his fingerprints which led him to be successful in creating and activated it in episode 17. When Adu Du convince the citizen of Rintis Island that BoBoiBoy is to dangerous to be a hero due his new power, BoBoiBoy starts to become depressed and angered, and starts becoming BoBoiBoy Fire to finish him. However, due he still unable to control his power and almost hurting the citizen , BoBoiBot turns into BoBoiBot Fire "2.0" and breaks free from grasp, and creates a Giant Fire Ball "2.0", whose heat even BoBoiBoy Fire cannot endure. It then has to return to his original self, and BoBoiBot become a new "hero" of Rintis Island. Due Adu Du start have favor at BoBoiBot too much, Probe begin jealous over him and decide to tell BoBoiBoy about BoBoiBot true weakness, so BoBoiBoy able to defeat him and making Probe become Adu Du's favorite robot once again. In this situation, Adu Du start his another evil plan by forcing the citizens who already helped by BoBoiBoy to pay a donation where if they refuse, Adu Du will order BoBoiBot will attack and punish the citizen, which made the heroes and Papa Zola to help BoBoiBoy to found his another new power to defeat BoBoiBot. After BoBoiBoy succefully gained his water element power, he is finally ready to face BoBoiBot by himself. When he almost successfully overcame BoBoiBot, Adu Du tricked him and the citizen by offering them a water power sample, and later he takes the water power sample to made BoBoiBot transform into "BoBoiBot Water 2.0". When he success transform into "BoBoiBot Water 2.0", just like BoBoiBoy, BoBoiBot become fat. Adu Du said why he was fat but BoBoiBot said it wasn't a problem at all. It tried to make a water ball but it fell and the Water Ball backfired. Seeing this Adu Du said BoBoiBot was useless, BoBoiBot become mad and start to use his power to made a flood the village, which made Adu Du amazed. Adu Du was happy but then realised he would be drowned too but BoBoiBot said he did not care because Adu Du said he was useless just now. It attacked Adu Du but Probe defended him. Seeing the situation worsening, BoBoiBoy quickly to save the others by using "Thunderstorm Water Eels" and succeed to defeat it, causing it to later explode. Before finally shut down, he praised BoBoiBoy by saying his last word "Awesome". Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Provoker Category:Kids Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Remorseful Category:Amoral Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Thief Category:Incriminators Category:Saboteurs Category:Destroyers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sentient Weapons